falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Yukon Wasteland
'''The Yukon Wasteland '''is a smaller portion of the Wasteland in Alaska. Description Decades before the Great War of 2077, much of Alaska was still very natural and peaceful, with only a few areas being populated with Oil Derricks and Refineries. However, with most of the world's oil being destroyed during the Middle-Eastern War between the European Commonwealth and the United Arab Coalition during the 2050's, the United States needed more Oil. So, during the late 2050's and early 2060's, the United States began contracting Oil Companies (e.x.- Poseidon Energy) to start drilling for more oil in the Wilderness of Alaska. Oil Industrial Zones began to pop up where once peaceful river valleys had been, and pipelines began to zig-zag across Alaska, into Canada, and down into the former state of Washington. Cities such as New Anchorage, Juneau, and Fairbanks, which had popped up during the early years of oil drilling; began to grow as more money began to pour into them from Government subsidized Oil companies.. However, in 2066, China invaded the American city of Anchorage, Alaska; causing a drain on oil production in the area. The Sino-American War had begun, and would continue even as oil companies continued drilling for more oil. Many battles were fought in the forests and mountains of Alaska, Army and Airforce bases on both sides began to litter the mountain sides, and Military equipment litter the ground as the two opposing forces fought savagely for the last remaining resources on Earth. Then, on October 23, 2077, the Great War occured. As bombs began to fly and drop around the world, Alaska managed to get only ten or fifteen of these bombs, as they were aimmed at major cities and military bases. So, the virgin lands of Alaska were somewhat saved from the Nuclear holocaust, but not from the extra radiation and FEV that had entered into the Atmosphere. As the fallout began to fall with the FEV, animals that had been living in the Alaskan wilderness at the time had become mutated, which are now some of the current animals living in the Yukon Wasteland. After the Great War Very few people were hit by the bombs. Slowly, after riots, raids and utter Anarchy, the Yukon Pact was formed in order to put an end to the despair. With food on short supply they needed all the help they could get. It is a very decentralized state of small villages with Yellowknife as the capital and trade hub. Slavery was adopted by people who were captured in raids out of necessity to work the land and build the new state. Wildlife When walking around the Yukon Wasteland, you will notice that there are still pines and pure water in certain places around the Yukon Wasteland. However, some areas that you walk into will have high pockets of radiation, and polluted water. Most of the trees near nuclear sites have been blown out, but the stong pines of the area have managed to stay upright and alive for many years Based on the Pre-War Alaskan wildlife, an average wastelander will have a problem. Packs of feral dogs roam the snowy wastes, hunting for Caribou and Moose. Otherwise than the dogs, most wastelanders have to deal with the bears. During the great war, Brown Bears were exposed to the FEV virus, making them grow larger and stronger. The result was a thing that could give a Deathclaw a good fight. Even Deathclaws have also migrated to the Northern Pacific Coast, near the city of Juneau. They are generally more hairy than the Deathclaws of California, but they are pretty much the same. Even the legendary Sasquatch exists in the Yukon Wasteland, though it is more of a Soviet Military experiment on the United States. Cities and Towns Juneau: Former Capital of the long dead Alaska, which is now a major trading outpost. New Anchorage: Capital of the Alaskan Republic Fairbanks: A War Torn City in the central Yukon Wasteland Nome: A trading post in the western Yukon Wasteland. Factions The Alaskan Republic A modern society in the Yukon Wasteland based on the ideas of the United States. Parties of the Alaskan Republic. There are three main parties in the Alaskan Republic, along with other smaller parties. *The Alaskan Republic Party: The main party of the Alaskan Republic. Believe that the Republic should further their conquests south and north. Currently in power as of 2278. *The Alaskan Democracy Party: The secondary party of the Alaskan Republic. Believe that the Republic should stay it's relative size, since most of the Pre-War's countries fell because of size. *The Wasteland People's Party: The third and possibly most unpopular party in the Alaskan Republic, as they are a primarily Communist party. Raiders Raiders are any group of wastelanders who pillage, plunder, murder, or otherwise ruin the day of anyone unfortunate enough to not be one of them. There are many gangs of Raiders in the Yukon Wasteland. *Ice Hounds *Bear Brothers *Snow Hawks Carson's Gun Runners Deliver many guns to people around the Yukon Wasteland. This faction is mostly hated by the Alaskan Republic, since they sell weapons that are illegal in the Republic. Their main leader is Hank Carson. Northwestern Caravan Company Though there are many other Caravan's in the region, the Northwestern Caravan Co. is the biggest and most profitable. Their Headquarters are in the downtown Juneau. The New American Army As with the BoS in California, the New American Army is a direct descendant of the U.S. army. Although they are working to gather technology of the region, they think that their agenda is the best for the whole wasteland. And if no one likes their agenda, they'll find a couple of extra holes in their body. You can find them in some military bases in the wastes. The Cult of Char One of the more recent religions in the Yukon Wasteland, they are based in central Yukon Wasteland. They believe that a god name Char caused the Great War; and they believe he speaks to them. They participate in human sacrifice and more weird rituals; but some think their real god might not be so real......... Wilderness Rangers Watch out Villains, because you never know when a Wilderness Ranger is watching. Their headquarters is somewhere in the Yukon Wasteland, but no one has ever been able to find it. They are essentially the main lawman force in the whole Wasteland; besides a town's sheriff of course. Juneau Caravan Company The second most important Caravan company in the Yukon. They are the main rivals of the Northwestern Caravan Co. Chinese Remnants Many thought that the Chinese had their Commie asses kicked out of Alaska. Many thought wrong. Whether it be Ghoul or Human Remnants, you will probably find groups of them around the Yukon; especially at the southwestern tip of Alaska. Enclave Remnants Shrouded in mystery in Alaska, though some information from the south has been acquired. A minor threat, but a advanced faction nonetheless. Locations in the Yukon Wasteland include: *Camp Seward Mercenaries Merciless, greedy, violent. This describes your average free-lance mercenary; but there are many other Mercenary groups around the Yukon, including.... *Eagle Merc Co. *Timber-Wolf Man-Hunting Crew Category:Locations